kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 42
A True Wish; Part 3 is the 42nd chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Deciding she has no choice but to kill the Headmaster, Charlotte Belew decides to continue on with her plan. Unexpectedly, Raishin Akabane and Yaya find them with the help of Frey's dog, Riviera. Despite Sigmund's powers, they are unfazed and prepare to battle him, in order to stop Charlotte. Meanwhile, Frey manages to stop Henriette Belew from self harming. When Frey decides to leave to where Raishin is, Henriette decides to join her. Summary Looking at a photo of Henriette Belew and herself, Charlotte Belew decides it is time for her to finish her job: Kill Headmaster Edward Rutherford. However, Sigmund tries to dissuade her, telling her that their blackmailer may not keep to his promise. When Charlotte becomes desperate about Henriette, Sigmund warns that that committing murder will make it impossible for her to return to Raishin Akabane in future, especially when he is her first true friend. Breaking into tears, Charlotte cries that her recent actions have made her a public enemy, thus she has no place to return to, what more to Raishin. Apologizing for his words, Sigmund regrets he is not powerful enough to save the Belew sisters from this predicament. However, Charlotte thanks him for his unwavering loyalty and protection over her, and hugs him. Remarking she has nothing against the Headmaster but has no choice, Charlotte decides to finish the job. Just then, she is unexpectedly interrupted by Raishin, who tells her to abandon the plan, and apologize to the school board for the trouble she has made. When Charlotte refuses to do so, Raishin reminds her of her dream to reunite the Belew family. Desperate, she shouts that she is helpless in her situation. Sigmund then evolves into his full dragon size in a bid to stop Raishin, and states he does not fully understand Charlotte's predicament. Unfazed, Raishin tells the dragon he has failed to understand that such threats mean nothing to him, and adding on that he has the most powerful Automaton, he transfers mana to Yaya, who proceeds to take on the former. Meanwhile in a room, Frey catches Henriette red handed, trying to slit her wrist with a knife, and immediately orders her Automaton puppy, Robin, to pounce at the latter, causing her to fall. When Henriette begs her to let her die, Frey bluntly states she does not care if she dies, but that Raishin will be sad. Blaming herself for Charlotte's misery, Henriette cries and feels guilty for dragging Raishin, an innocent party, into the sisters' problems. Frey tells Henriette that she is similar to how she was, in her own set of troubles. Despite this, she adds, Raishin came to save her. She explains to Henriette that Raishin will never abandon a friend, but that even if he saved her, she cannot rely or depend on him entirely too. Noticing Rabbi's posture and movements, Frey informs Henriette she will go to where Raishin is, surprising the latter; Frey explains Riviera, the dog accompanying Raishin, has informed Rabbi where they are. After she assures Henriette that Loki and the other dogs will accompany her, Frey and Rabbi leave. Henriette looks at the dropped knife nervously, and shedding tears, she tells Frey she wants to join them too. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters